SOS
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: A songfic about Brittney for the song "S.O.S." by Krystal Meyers. Oneshot. Set after "HUNGER". Enjoy!


**Hey! This is a new story-type-thing, but basically it's just a whole bunch of songfics that I want to post, but don't want to post separately! So yeah! This is the first one... And it's about Brittney! I wrote it in like a half an hour, so it might not be that great. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "GONE", or the song "S.O.S." by Krystal Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

**S.O.S.**

The tarp bearing Brittney Donegal's unmoving body was placed gently, almost reverently, into the bed of a truck. The boys that were carrying it, Quinn and Edilio, stood there for a moment. Edilio's eyes were closed.

"She was a good kid," Quinn said quietly. Edilio sighed.

"I can't help but think that it's my fault. I _did _station her here, at the power plant, after all." From her vantage point, Brittney caught a glimpse of Quinn laying a hand on Edilio's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, brah. You couldn't have saved her, anyway. When Caine wants somebody dead..." He let the sentence hang. Edilio sighed again and the two of them went around to the front of the truck. Brittney felt the engine start underneath her.

Quinn's statement was very correct, except for one detail. Brittney wasn't dead.

Her body couldn't move, her mouth couldn't speak, her heart was silent. But still, she didn't die.

_I'll make you proud, Tanner, _she thought as the truck lurched forward.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sam bowed his head as Edilio poured dirt into the hole containing Brittney's mangled body. She only caught a few of his parting words, something about her being missed in Perdido Beach, before her face was covered in soil.

**_Have I been left here alone, to die? I know I'm breathing but am I alive? Check my vital signs before they disappear, oh God, are You near?_**

Brittney Donegal had no doubt in her mind about why she had been allowed to live when so many others had given their lives, She was going to take down Caine, Drake and Diana. Take down those three evil beings and make her brother proud.

**_I am in distress, come and save my life, this is my S.O.S., screaming up to the sky... Holy Father, make us whole, 'cause You alone can save our souls..._**

The pale slug that had attached itself to her was the only other living thing in her grave. If she even counted as "living" anymore.

Brittney tried to move, to no avail. She could feel blood crusting over her mouth, as well as dirt getting into her clothes, her ears, her hair. But she still lived.

**_Precious time is ticking away, and all that I can do is pray... 'Cause this is sink or swim, and I am lost at sea, oh God, rescue me..._**

Brittney began to hate the dark hole that had become her prison. She felt nothing but numbing cold; the freezing dirt pressed her from all sides. She began losing hope.

_**I am in distress, come and save my life... This is my S.O.S., screaming up to the sky... Holy Father, make us whole, 'cause You alone can save our souls...**_

And suddenly, on a day that had been the same as all the others (time was hard to keep track of when you were buried alive), Tanner spoke with her.

_"Hey, sis," _he whispered. Brittney wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, or if Tanner really had come down from heaven to talk with her. _"How 'ya been doing?"_

_I've been better, _she thought, smiling even though it didn't show on her face. _I miss you, Tanner._

_"I miss you, too, sis." _His voice sounded young, just like she remembered, but now it had an underlying maturity to it. _"But you have other things to finish here."_

_How? _Brittney cried out in her mind. _I'm in a hole, six feet under!_

_"Trust me."_

Brittney sighed. _I'll try, Tanner. I'll try._

She felt Tanner's spirit leave.

**_My cry for redemption, I'm a dying breed... Give me salvation, you're the one I need..._**

Brittney lay in that pit for weeks, feeling nothing, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting nothing. _I'm trusting, Tanner, _she cried out more then once. _I'm trusting with all of my heart._

_**I am in distress, come and save my life... This is my S.O.S., screaming up to the sky... Holy Father, make us whole, 'cause You alone can save our souls...**_

Her finger. It moved. Slowly, but surely, she began moving her finger in the dirt. The flesh on it was almost gone, bone was showing, but it had movement. Brittney Donegal wasn't dead, no, not before Caine.

_Thank you, Tanner._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so I have no idea what you'll think about that. Just no flames, please, only constructive criticism! Stay tuned for more GONE songfics, maybe I'll do a Drake\Diana one next.... Hmm...**

**REVIEW! :D**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:  
**


End file.
